1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal-line connector, particularly to one having a structure of good contact not affected by use for a long period of time, and not interfering signals transmitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional signal-line connector shown in FIG. 1 includes a tubular member (A) and an insert member (B). The tubular member (A) has female threads A1 formed in an inner wall, and the insert member (B) has an insert rod B1, a grounding member B2 and male threads B3. The insert rod B1 has a semi-circular strip B11 formed in a rear end for connecting a signal line. Then the tubular member (A) and the insert member (B) are combined together by engaging the female threads A1 with the male threads B3, finishing assembly of the conventional signal-line connector.
However, the conventional signal-line connector is generally made of bronze, having the grounding member B2 exposed out of the whole signal-line connector body and shaped as a cone made of a plurality of petals so that it needs comparatively much material and will become to contact not so well with another connector after a long period of use. Consequently, signals may be worsened by bad contact of the conventional signal-line connector, impossible to enable a high-quality electronic appliance such as TV present excellent image or the like.
In addition, the grounding member B2 is made up of an annular member and a strip member riveted together (not shown), inconvenient to make and increasing its resistance by two members and high capacitance caused by the metal annular members as well, resulting in inferior transmission.
The purpose of this invention is to offer a signal-line connector with the material saved, and having a good contact by means of constrict after inserting a conductor in an internal hole of a shell, having good signal transmission and a long durable life.
Another purpose of the invention is to offer a signal-line connector, which has a conductor separated from two grounding members by two separating strips designed to have elasticity so as to lower the capacitance between the two poles.
The feature of the invention is a connecting member, conductors, two grounding members and a shell combined together with tightness. The connecting member has an open end and a closed end, and the closed end has male threads on an outer surface, a through hole and a plurality of fitting grooves respectively for a rod-shaped conductor and the grounding members to combine with. And separating strips are provided between the through hole and the fitting grooves so that the rod-shaped conductor is separated completely from the grounding members so as to prevent signal lines to contact accidentally to worsen transmission of the signals. Besides, the grounding members have a semi-circular end to tighten contact in inserting of the rod-shaped conductor, possible to lessen resistance by forming it integral, and also to decrease capacitance by insulating plastic used in the connecting member, obtaining the result of good contact and smooth signal transmission.